Big Wave Beach - Day 23
Endangered plants: Three |image = Screenshot 2014-11-13-19-53-13.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |EnMo = water tiles |EM = Thirty |Flag = Four |Diff = Hard-Very hard |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = << |after = >> }}Big Wave Beach - Day 23 is the 23rd level of Big Wave Beach. It is the second Save Our Seeds level in this world. To complete this level, the player must protect three Banana Launchers. The tideline is located between the third and fourth column. Difficulty *The combination of Surfer Zombies, Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Deep Sea Gargantuars, and Imp Mermaid Zombie low tides makes for a very tough level; the Banana Launchers should be used as much as possible. *The first zombie is a Fisherman Zombie and always appears in the top lane. The subsequent zombie appears much later on. Thus, the player will have more time to build up his or her sun economy than all other levels, so long as he/she plants in the other lanes with no multi-directional offensive plant like Homing Thistle attacking and killing the zombie. *If replaying this level, the player cannot plant extra Banana Launchers. *Only one Plant Food is given in the entire level. Strategies Strategy 1 Strategy by *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Bowling Bulb or Starfruit **Lily Pad **Infi-nut **Tangle Kelp **Chili Bean **Cherry Bomb *Dig up the Lily Pads and plant a Twin Sunflower in the back column. Use a Banana Launcher to kill the Fisherman Zombie. Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers in the back. *Plant an Infi-nut on the third column, third lane. Once you receive the Plant Food, use it on the Infi-nut immediately. The shield will prevent Fisherman Zombies from pulling them. *A low tide occurs. Use a Cherry Bomb to kill the Octo Zombie, a Chili Bean to kill another zombie of your choice, and a Tangle Kelp to kill the oncoming Bikini Buckethead. Plant Bowling Bulbs or Starfruit on every remaining tile left of the tide line. *Two Fisherman Zombies will appear. Plant an Infi-nut on the fifth column, third lane and use Plant Food on it. Do not dig up the Infi-nut in the third column, as it can be used to block Imps. *In the second flag, a Deep Sea Gargantuar will appear. Use the Banana Launchers to kill it. Plant Bowling Bulbs or Starfruit in every tile behind the second shield. Strategy 2 Strategy by *'Suggested plants' **Sun-shroom **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Puff-shroom (or any other cheap offensive plant) **Cherry Bomb **Spring Bean (boost recommended, but it is not necessary. However, you will need the boost when playing this level again) **Blover *Plant Sun-shroom behind and ahead Banana Launchers. Do not plant them in the 1st row, because a Fisherman Zombie will pull them and kill them. You should not attack Fisherman Zombie until the first wave of zombies came. Only kill the zombies that come later. *When a big wave of zombies approach, defeat the Octo Zombie that appeared during Low Tide using Cherry Bomb, then plant a Spring Bean and use Plant Food on it. When it is about to bounce all zombies, plant Blover. If it is done correctly, you will probably kill all zombies; if not, restart the level until you will find the best moment to use Blover. There will be only Fisherman Zombies left. *Remember to use Banana Launcher on zombies that come between big waves to get Plant Food. *To avoid losing your Sun-shroom plant Puff-shroom ahead of them. Make sure to have enough Lily Pads in order to prevent Puff-shroom to fall into the water. It will give you more time to prepare for next waves. *Repeat the second step when another big waves appear. Remember to kill Surfer Zombies with Tangle Kelp and Octo Zombies with Cherry Bomb. Save Plant Food for big waves. *Replace eaten Lily Pads and Puff-shrooms with new ones to make yourself much safer. After that, you can simply ignore Fisherman Zombies. *If you used Spring Bean and Blover correctly, you should have no problems with killing remaining zombies with Banana Launcher. There will be probably 3000 or more sun remaining. Strategy 3 Strategy by *Suggested plants: **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut **Lily Pad **Instants to fill up slots (Cherry Bomb and Tangle Kelp recommended) Place Twin Sunflowers in front of the Banana Launchers. DO NOT kill the Fisherman Zombie at the start of the level, as waiting gives you more time to get your sun production. When the next zombies come, wait a while and then use Banana Launchers on them. When you get Plant Food, place an Infi-nut two squares in front of the Banana Launchers in the third lane. Put your Magnifying Grasses in the back for your main offense. Strategy 4 Strategy by Note: You will need Squash, Ghost Pepper, Power Lily, and the 8th Seed Slot *Suggested plant: **Sun-shroom **Squash **Ghost Pepper **Cherry Bomb **Power Lily **Magnifying Grass **Infi-nut **Lily Pad *Plant Sun-shrooms as many as you can, DO NOT plant any Sun-shrooms at 1st row. When the Fisherman Zombie are coming(always at the 1st row), ignore him and when the other zombies are coming, use Ghost Pepper or Squash to kill it and when Power Lily finished recharging, use this to create Plant Food and used on the Sun-shroom(better used on the 3rd column because later will shovel all the 1st column of Sun-=shrooms) and you will also get a Plant Food from a zombie and plant a Infi-nut at the 1st row and give the plant food right away. *When Low Tide appears, use Cherry Bomb to kill the Octo Zombie and other zombies right away, then shovel all the Sun-shrooms on the 1st column and plant a whole column of Magnifying Grass to kill the zombies(or you can use Squash/Ghost Pepper to kill them) *When the Gargantuar appears, use Squash + Cherry Bomb to kill him immediately and kill the Surfer Zombie before they reached your plants and use Banana Launchers to kill the Octo Zombies. *Same strategy when the last wave is coming. Gallery FR BWB D23.png|First time reward in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. Walkthrough Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with four flags